


Primal Desire

by SherlocksThrobbingMember



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Language, Implied Slash, Kissing, M/M, More tags will be added for the second chapter, Pon Farr, There is actually a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksThrobbingMember/pseuds/SherlocksThrobbingMember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is dragged to a popular club by his fellow star fleet members. But the effects of Pon Farr begin to arise at the worst time, and Spock finds the source of his desire with the enterprise captain, James T. Kirk.<br/>SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal Desire

**Author's Note:**

> That's a pretty bad summary but I think it outlines what's inside! I haven't written a whole fic chapter in a while so I was surprised to produce something I actually liked, so don't judge too harshly but help for the future is always accepted. First half of a twoshot (most likely). There will be smut in the next chapter so yeah don't fret! AND YES THE TITLE DOES SUCK.

Spock was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. 

Whether it was the pounding music, the strobe lights, or the disoriented people that stumbled blindly across the dance floor, Spock could feel the heat, the heat that washed through him to his core. Blood Fever. For once in his life he was glad to be hit by the flashing lights of the club which rendered the blush that spread across his face invisible.

Pon Farr, the early stages, had come at the most inopportune time. Kirk, Uhura and Scotty had taken the liberty of dragging him to seafront club in L.A, a common club frequented by many of their fellow Star Fleet members, to celebrate another successful mission. They would use any reason to drunk. He had felt it before he stepped out of his front door. He should’ve known better, spoken up, explained, excused himself, anything that would have had him at home for tonight, away from people, from anyone he would feel to be his potential mate.

He sat in the corner of a small booth to the side of the club, his posture was rigid and stressed, yet no one seemed to notice. The idea of forcing intoxication seemed illogical to Spock, and unnecessary. Alcohol dulled the senses and made oneself less aware, and more prone to danger. Or perhaps this was for the best, he could easily make his way through the club and home without any of them realising until it was too late. He slumped backwards and tapped on the glass of water that rippled to the beat of each song, waiting for the right moment to sneak away.

He surveyed his surroundings, the only people left in their booth was Spock, Scotty and Chekov. It was the Russians’ first time in a bar or club, having turned 18 a few weeks ago, it was decided that he should be invited. Spock watched the boy; he was not use to the feeling of being drunk. He leaned against the other man tracing shapes across his chest whilst Scotty raked through his hair. Chekov giggled as his hand moved lower down Scotty‘s stomach, the other man grabbed his hand and kissed Pavel’s forehead. Uhura could be seen at the bar surrounded by what Spock assumed were her friends. Kirk however, he couldn’t spot in the large room. It was obvious to him though that he was most likely in the centre of the heaving mass of people that covered the dance floor. Spock froze, his arousal growing stronger as thoughts of the Star Fleet captain flooded his fogged mind. Kirk? Kirk. It couldn’t be true - was it possible that Kirk was his mate?

He racked his brain trying to remove the haze, to have some clarity. He needed to rationalize these feeling he had for someone who he truly considered a friend, a close friend at that. They had a deep bond, which worried Spock. An emphatic bond with a mate, it pained him that he couldn’t confront this idea. But he had to accept it. 

He wanted James.

This wasn’t just lust, the need for skin to skin, the heated touch and bated breath. It was the connection of the two beings that brought the passion; the aura of wholeness, and Kirk could give him that.  
He gripped the table harshly, his knuckles turned white. Visions of him and Kirk shot through him like a bolt of lightning making him shiver in desire. He could see the allure of the man; he was charming, playful and attractive, the thought of him alone wasn’t unappealing. 

Spock wasn’t helping his problem, he wanted to avoid this; find another who he shared a bond with. He didn’t want to destroy what he had built up with Kirk, the ecstatic mix of emotions that shook through him were so strange to him yet so familiar; whether they were positive he could not tell. Questions whizzed through him bouncing from one to the other; only one pierced through the veil of commotion.

Was this love?

“Hey! There he is“, a voice rang through his head, jolting him back to reality. The voice, to his dismay, belonged to Kirk. His posture stiffened; his head turned to lock eyes with the other’s deep blue ones. Kirk grinned and walked over to where Spock sat; he greeted Pavel and Scotty, they were still lost in their own world, then slumped into the booth next to him.  
“How yo-”, he paused hitting his chest,  
“how you doing!”, he patted Spock on the back; it didn’t alarm him, it was comforting. Despite his belief he felt himself relax to the captain’s touch, Kirk’s hand came to rest on his shoulder.  
He sighed looking up from his lap to meet the gaze of the other man,  
“I’m fine”, he said softly; his jaw tight restraining himself from his true feelings, pushing them away. Kirk’s face twisted in confusion the music drowning out Spock’s voice. He leant into him, Spock felt his heart quicken when he felt the others’ warm breath against his neck.  
His voice trembled  
“I- I’m Okay”.

Spock had never felt like this, he was always so composed; everything was thought out - rationalised. Pon Farr brought out a side of Spock he had buried deep within him, or was this ever even a part of him? What worried him the most though was whether Kirk could feel it. A common occurrence in Pon Farr was that the mate could also feel the effects, the heat of carnality in the pit of their stomach.

Kirk snapped his fingers in front of the Vulcan’s face,  
“Hey! You in there?”, James looked concerned, he had never seen Spock so…not Spock; he was jumpy and seemed so distant unlike his usual self. Kirk drank from the half-empty beer glass and offered some to Spock, he shook his head and Kirk placed it on the booth table.  
“Right, come on then”, Kirk said breaking the silence, Spock’s breath went shallow as the other held his hand and stood up.  
“Where are we going?” Spock asked, maintaining his composure as Kirk yanked on his arm.  
“To dance obviously! We’re in a club aren’t we?”  
“I understand your reasoning captain, But I think I would prefer to stay here.” Spock said, his voice was low as he kept up the façade that nothing was wrong.  
“No no no no”, Kirk smiled, pulling Spock to his feet “I am not leaving you alone in this booth with those two” Kirk gestured to Pavel and Scotty who remained in the booth; Scotty responded with a wave and a lopsided smile.  
“Let’s go”, Kirk grinned and dragged Spock through the club. He glanced round his vision impaired by the bright lights that flickered to the beat of the song. They came to a stop in an empty space at the centre, Spock could see strangers around them dancing as the music faded from song to song. Kirk stood in front of him and started to sway from side to side with the beat.  
“Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to dance?” Kirk shouted over the speakers.  
“I don’t know how captain”, Spock replied.  
“Well first of all, stop calling me captain, and second what do you mean you don’t know how”, Kirk stepped in closer.  
“It was never a subject of importance Cap…Kirk.” He stood motionless with his arms in front of him. Kirk shook his head and laughed; he unlinked Spock’s hands and placed them in his and started to dance to the music. Kirk swayed their arms, Spock felt his skin flush; his self control beginning to break away again.  
“No Spock, you’ve got it all wrong”, Kirk stepped forward again,  
“You don’t learn how to. He pressed their bodies together and trailed his hands down Spock’s sides to rest on his hips, his breathe warm against the shell of the other’s ear. He started to sway their hips in unison, Kirk leaned in closer to whisper to Spock,  
“You feel it”.

With those words Spock felt his barrier crumble, his flood of emotions pouring out of him. He brought his arms up to wrap around Kirk’s neck and closed the final gap between them bringing the other’s lips into a harsh yet tender kiss. Spock felt his knees buckle, but Kirk supported his hips both still rocking to the music. Kirk’s lips were soft, caring and tasted faintly of alcohol; it wasn’t unpleasant to him almost, erotic. Kirk broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily; Spock’s eyes flickered open locking with the bright cerulean ones. It took Spock a second to piece the world around him back together; the only clarity was Kirk who smirked at him. Kirk leant in to kiss him again, Spock moaned low in his throat. Kirk traced a line across the other’s bottom lip with his tongue; Spock’s mouth opened as they deepened the kiss. It flowed naturally from him, what to do, when to do it and how he knew it he didn’t know. Kirk’s tongue met his and Spock whimpered. They broke the kiss gasping for air, Spock leant his head on Kirk’s shoulder as they continued to dance.

When Spock caught his breathe he trailed light kissed along the other’s jaw; his stubble was rough against his pale skin. Kirk bit on the lobe of Spock’s ear eliciting a gasp from him.  
“Kirk”, Spock whimpered, all walls were broken his usual mask of control replaced with an emotional wreck of desire; Kirk hummed in response pulling him closer.  
“I- I Aah!”, Spock gasped as Kirk trailed his tongue up the tip of his ear, he could feel the Vulcan tremble underneath his touch. He locked his eyes with the other man, logic and reason no longer apparent to him.  
“I…I need you”, his stare didn’t falter from Kirk’s eyes, the captain moaned; he could feel Spock’s words drip with desire, with need. He knew what was happening, Pon Farr, he had felt it the second he had laid eyes on Spock that day. It felt different, the sense of hunger for the Vulcan which burned inside him which grew until it was all but bearable.  
“Spock”, he kissed the man’s neck, Kirk sighed  
“I’m going to take you”. His hands trailed down past Spock’s hips to rest on his firm ass giving them a slight squeeze making the other jump. Kirk kissed up Spock’s neck and stopped at his jugular to suck at the pale skin leaving a deep crimson mark slowly making his way to the other’s ear, Kirk could see the slight green blush that formed on his cheeks. Spock’s fingers dug into Kirk shoulders when he felt Kirk’s breathe on the shell of his ear.  
Kirk whispered to him slowly  
“And”, he paused to kiss his lover’s cheek,  
“I’m going to make you mine”, he punctuated every word, each sending a jolt of pleasure to Spock’s groin.  
Kirk broke away from Spock grabbing his hand dragging him through the club to the front door, he pushed it open and they stepped out into the cool summer air. Spock didn’t need to ask questions, he knew where they were going, what was going to happen. Kirk wrapped and arm around his waist, and frankly - it couldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
